fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Celio Kaiser
Summary Celio is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Celio is the son of a Blurado de Kaiser and Thálassa Kaiser as well as the younger half brother of Beatrice Alexandria. Not much is known about Celio's background other than the fact that he was raised as a Spartan warrior, but was not able to join the Spartan army due to the fact that he is the son of the Brutal Space Pirate Blurado de Kaiser. This caused people all around Sparta to fear him and as such Celio remain pretty introverted and lonely throughout his life. While he still kept up with his training along with Beatrice, he soon found that he had a love for computers and video games. This resulted in him usually staying in his room for most of the day. Due to the many things he found on the internet, he began developing interesting habits. It is revealed that he is actually half demon unlike his sister Beatrice. This is due to the fact that while they are both children of Blurado, Beatrice was conceived when Blurado was still human, while Celio was born after he became a demon. Personality Celio is a very...unique character. While he keeps a very outgoing and kind personality, he is still pretty introverted. He's someone who prefers to be around a computer or phone screen instead of being around other people. Due to this, he is extremely tech savvy and has a hard time interacting with people he isn't familiar with. Despite this, he is more active around his friends. Due to his "techy" nature, he is nicknamed "Techio" by those close to him. Celio has some very notable fetishes. For one, he likes the idea of wearing tight and short swimwear around others and even has multiple see-through pairs of skimpy swimwear that he wears whenever he can. This makes him come across as kind of a pervert...in which he kinda is. He is heavily implied (but not directly stated) to be bisexual. This is shown through him willing to show himself off to both males and females as well as talking with them in a way that at times can be seen as flirting. As you can see, when he's in one of these "moods" his introverted nature is completely destroyed and is replaced by a very extroverted nature. Due to this quirk, he is also nicknamed "Horndog" from his friends. Celio is often quoted to not be much of a fan of fighting when he doesn't have to. This is due to the fact that when he does, he can easily lose his temper if he's hurt in battle and end up trying to kill his opponent. However, this is only apparent in non-sparring and non-competitive matches (Basically only in fights against an enemy). When it comes to sparring, he usually has no problem with his temper as he is fighting someone he considers a friend and said person isn't trying to kill him. This is also a reason as to why he dislikes combat missions as he knows of his anger problems and how he can turn on his allies due to his anger. Celio is extremely close with his elder half-sister Beatrice due to the two being brought up together. The two can easily predict each other's actions and reactions towards certain things due to them knowing how each other lives and how they think due to how long they've lived and interacted with each other. Celio despite being a tech geek is a huge fan of the water. He loves swimming, fishing, surfing, diving and seafood. This serves as one of the only non-tech based activities he likes to do. He also has gained a love for fixing up and upgrading weapons ever sense he join Chris' blacksmithing group. Throughout the story Celio tries to combat the fact that he is in fact a half demon as his father Blurado de Kaiser became a demon right before he raped his mother and had Celio. Celio has shown a high level of animosity towards the man who threw away his humanity in order to not die from the curse by Zakiriel. Despite this, it becomes moreso that he hates being Blurado's son more than him being a demon. He also is there to support his sister Beatrice (Aermyne Alexandria of the Great Warriors and Rose Valkyries) whose mother was betrayed by Blurado and died alone due to Zakiriel's curse. As such another reason he has such a disliking for his father is that he caused pain to his sister. Lastly, he doesn't like being connected to such a cruel person like Blurado due to the fact that he himself is good-natured, but people will and have judged him based upon his father's action and have thus strayed away from him. This is in truth what caused him to become introverted. The only thing he notes that he hates about being a demon is that it makes him feel awkward that a few of his friends are half-angel.... Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Celio Neptunius Kaiser, "Techio", "Horndog" Origin: Yuracion Absolon Gender: Male Age: 17 (BoS), 19 (EoS), 20-21 (NWO) Classification: Human/Demon Hybrid, Greek Warrior Date of Birth: February 14, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Aquarius Birthplace: Sparta, Greece Height: 5'9" (YA), 5'10.5" (NWO) Likes: All forms of Seafood Dislikes: Fries w/o Sea Salt, Fighting Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blue Hobbies: Fishing, Surfing, Spending time on the Internet Xceed: Leviathan: Sea God Battle Type: Tech Status: Alive Affiliation: Yuracion Nexus Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: To be added... Combat Statistics Tier: At least 4-A | At least 2-A Powers and Abilities: Personal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze beyond Absolute Zero), Spear Mastery, Martial Arts, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and learn about their abilities and weaknesses), Precognition (Can see his opponent's next move), Blood Manipulation, Resistance to Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Blood Manipulation. |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class), Law Manipulation (Can overcome A class Law based artes) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Fought to a draw against Husani. Can constantly fight a serious Beatrice during training) | At least Multiverse level+ (Aided in the fight against Blurado and could severely damage him. Comparable to Husani and Keenan) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Husani) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the other characters) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level+ | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Nigh Limitless Range: Extended Melee range, Interstellar with Projectiles | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Neró Theós (Spear that turns into a trident) Intelligence: Celio is a very skilled combatant due to being raised as a Spartan warrior. He is able to at times outmatch his Athenian sister Beatrice who is comparable in combat skill to Kira. Celio prefers to overwhelm foes with powerful water based attacks while mixing ice attacks with it. He likes to rely on his precognition in order to get an edge in combat. Weaknesses: Light and Holy based skills. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Leviathan: Sea God: Celio's unique Xceed ability. This ability allows Celio to completely control water and ice. With this Xceed, Celio can transform himself into water or ice and any water or ice in the area, either created by him or not, is an extension of his essence and thus, even from a mere drop of water, can warp to or attack from that location in an instant. This includes the likes of blood. *'Water Arte: Poseidon's Tide:' A large blue Arte circle appears on the ground and summons and gigantic amount of water. This water then forms the figure of the Mythological God Poseidon. "Poseidon" then tosses his trident of water at the foes dealing a lot of damage. Then the figure of Poseidon turns into a drill of water that drills into the opponent ending in a watery explosion. *'Frost Tyrant:' Various Original Artes made by Celio that utilize his various ice artes that freeze beyond absolute zero. **'Impalement:' Celio stabs the ground with his spear and ice pillars appear below the opponent and pierce them. **'Frozen Sky:' Celio taps the ground and multiple silvery blue arte circles appear around him and the opponent and unleashes a blizzard, turning the terrain into a frozen wasteland. *'Sea God's Lair:' Celio transforms his spear into a Trident and summons an incredible large mass of water. This water destroys more of the opponent's mind and soul the longer they are in it, meanwhile Celio and any allies can move freely within it while the opponent's movements are heavily restricted. **'Jaws of the Leviathan:' Celio's strongest technique that can be used once Sea God's Lair is activated. Celio sends the opponent deeper within the faux ocean he has created until they are within the depths and are within pure darkness. Suddenly they are surrounded by what seems to be a reptilian body. It is soon revealed that they are in the realm of a giant sea serpent. Before the opponent's senses can react to the danger they are in, the sea serpents lunges forward and devours them. Those devoured by the serpent are completely destroyed, mind, body and soul. It is revealed that the sea serpent is in fact Celio's trident that morphed into the beast. Key: Recruitment and Mask of Resentment Arc | Amatagarai Arc and Faux Angels Arc Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Spear Users Category:Trident Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Hackers Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Willpower Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Blood Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2